Casa comigo?
by Yuzumi
Summary: Rikku e Baralai recebem a terrivel noticia de que teram que se casar. Como eles poderam escapar desse casamento arranjado? Universo Alternativo.
1. Um casamento arranjado

**Casa comigo?**

Ola, este é o meu primeiro fic. Resolvi, depois de muito tempo, publicar essa historia que me ocorreu após ter jogado final fantasy X-2... Sei que o casal preferido da maioria é RikkuXGippal, mas desde o primeiro instante em que vi Baralai eu sabia que os dois deveriam ficar juntos. Espero que gostem boa leitura.

Não possuo os personagens, e nem quero. Dou credito a Square-Enix, e que continue assim...

**Um casamento arranjado**

"Não e definitivamente não!" Gritou a jovem de cabelos dourados, enquanto seus olhos expressavam a tamanha raiva que senti. " Eu não vou me casar com um maldito estranho!!!"

"Mas Rikku todos os al beads dependem de você... Este é o seu dever como princesa, já que é minha filha." Cid falou com um tom sério. "Sua mãe deve estar envergonhada... Vendo você traindo seu próprio povo..."

"Eu não estou nem ai pra eles!" Disse Rikku enquanto batia as mãos na maciça mesa de madeira. "A única pessoa traindo alguém aqui é você!!!" Suas emoções eram tão fortes que nada conseguia acalma-la.

Vendo que não adiantava continuar a discussão, Cid expirou bem fundo tentando achar uma maneira mais "amigável" de lidar com a situação. Era de se esperar que a sua filha não gostasse nada desse casamento arranjado, porem era a única maneira de juntar ambas as raças, os al bheds e os yevonetes. Lutas milenares e muitas vezes sem sentido, haviam colocado ambas uma contra a outra, e já estava na hora de por um ponto final a tudo isso. Essa aliança iria trazer tantos benefícios, mas para isso era necessário o sacrifício da jovem... não havia outra maneira...

"Rikku, por mais que você na goste isso é para o bem de ambos os povos..." A expressão seria de Cid calou a jovem por alguns segundos. "Mas pai..." "Nada de mas, você vai se casar querendo ou não, isso é uma ordem!" Essas foram as ultimas palavras ditas por Cid, que logo depois se retirou do cômodo.

* * *

"Não me faça repetir mais uma vez." Ameaçou o jovem Preator, seus olhos castanhos escuros encaravam a mulher a sua frente. "Mas Baralai..." Ela tentou falar, porem a cara seria de Baralai a parou. "Yuna, eu já disse uma vez. Eu não vou me casar com uma garotinha..." 

"Baralai, eu não conheço a minha prima, mas posso garantir que ela não é nenhuma garotinha..." Yuna encheu duas xícaras com chá. "Eu sei que não é a melhor forma de se casar, mas quem sabe, você não acaba gostando dela e vice-versa..." A descrença estampada no rosto do jovem não ajudava em nada a situação.

"Faça isso pelo bem de Yevon" Yuna implorou a Baralai. "O povo almeja essa paz entre os yevonetes e os al bheds."

Ele sabia que no fundo ela tinha razão. Yevon já havia sofrido muito com as guerras contra os al bheds. Ele, entre todas as pessoas, era quem mais desejava um fim a toda essa matança inútil. Mas sacrificar seu futuro com um casamento arranjado, não era exatamente o que ele estava disposto a fazer.

Correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, ele respirou fundo "Será que podemos achar outro meio de unir os povos, sem que seja necessário apelarmos para o casamento arranjado?" Ele olhou para Yuna e esta devolveu com uma expressão de pena, salientando a real situação de Baralai. Ele estava em uma rua sem saída. "Perdão Baralai, mas não conseguimos pensar em outra forma de juntar ambos os povos, que não fosse por meio de um casamento... Até Cid concordou com tal proposta..."

Devia haver algum outro meio. Algo que ninguém havia parado para pensar.

"Quanto tempo tenho?" Perguntou.

"Ela chegara dentro de uma semana, e ficara por aqui até o casamento ser realizado, o que devera levar em media uns dois meses... Depois disso iremos nos reunir para decidir onde vocês vão morar." Explicou Yuna enquanto arrumava alguns papeis na mesa principal. "Bem, vou voltar aos meus afazeres, com sua licença." A jovem fez uma reverencia e se retirou da sala.

* * *

"Eu tenho que achar algum meio de me livrar dessa droga de casamento..." murmurou a jovem, enquanto caminhava em voltas pelo quarto. "Eu me recuso a casar com um completo estranho... como ele pode aceitar tal proposta?" 

Ela não queria se casar e na medida do possível, faria tudo ao seu alcance para cancelar tal evento.

"Talvez... se ambos recusarmos... o casamento seja cancelado..." Rikku murmurou para si mesmo.

* * *

"Como é que eu vou conseguir sair dessa situação...?" Perguntou Baralai, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho junto á parede. "Se eu não fizer nada dentro de dois meses eu serei um homem casado..." Tal estado não parecia nada atraente para ele. 

Parecia que tudo estava fora de seu controle. Um casamento arranjado era a ultima coisa na face de Spira que o jovem Preator sonhava em ter um dia. Como Yuna, sua fiel conselheira e grande amiga pode fazer aquilo. Deveria existir alguma maneira, alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer.

Foi nesse exato momento que algo lhe veio a cabeça. "Porque eu não pensei antes...? Se tanto ela quanto eu nos recusarmos a casar, então não haverá casamento..."

* * *

"É isso!!! Eu vou fazer ele se arrepender de ter aceitado esse maldito casamento!!!" Exclamou a jovem com um ar de triunfo.

* * *

"Então está decidido, vou fazer com que essa garota mude de idéia quanto ao casamento!" Falou Baralai enquanto um largo sorriso se estampava em seu rosto.

* * *

"Que idéia é essa ai de cancelar o casamento...?" Uma voz soou ao fundo impelindo a jovem de seus pensamentos. 

Essa voz... Só poderia pertencer a uma única pessoa. E Rikku conhecia muito bem.

"Gi-Gippal!!!" O que você ta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a jovem, ainda surpresa com o aparecimento repentino de seu velho amido de infância. "Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a bater na porta, não?" Aquela situação não era nada de seu agrado.

"Olha eu até que bateria na porta, princesa, mas poder ver a sua cara de choque é mil vezes mais divertido." O sorriso de Gippal a estava perturbando. Ele aparecendo ali, na porta de seu quarto, após anos sem um ver o outro, não era nada normal, muito menos amigável.

"Então..." Gippal se sentou em uma das poltronas que havia no quarto, colocando os pés em uma mesa de centro e cruzando os braços atrás de sua cabeça. "Você esta mesmo planejando cancelar o tão "sagrado" casamento." Rikku encarou-o. Se olhares matassem, nesse exato momento ele seria uma pessoa morta. Porem Gippal encarava aquilo como um modo de infernizar a jovem.

"Ai ai Rikku... Você acha mesmo que tem alguma chance de conseguir escapar?" Ele lançou um sorriso de malandro para a jovem. "Vai so-nha-do, princesinha!" Aquelas palavras entraram lentamente pelos ouvidos da jovem.

"Ora seu...!" A reação de Rikku era de dar um belo soco em Gippal. "Coitado do Baralai... sendo forçado a se casar com um garotinha como você... Sinto uma pena do cara..."

"Pode ir parando ai, como assim? Você conhece o cara?" Rikku não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. "O nome do cara é Baralai e sim eu o conheço." Rikku num súbito movimento estava na frente de Gippal segurando lhe a blusa com as mão. "De onde você o conhece?"

"Lembra quando eu fique um tempão em Yevon pra treinar um pouco..." Rikku assentiu com a cabeça. "Então, eu o conheci lá... Agora da pra fazer o favor de tirar as mãos de mim!" Rikku soltou-o, mas sem querer Gippal acabou indo muito para trás e caiu de costas junto com a cadeira no chão. Este xingou deus e o mundo por alguns segundos.

Colocando-se de pé, Gippal caminhou até a porta do quarto. "Só pra você saber, sou eu o encarregado de levar nossa majestade para Yevon." Abrindo a porta, ele se virou para encarar a jovem. "Saímos amanha, então é bom você estar pronta... Odeio gente atrasada..." Com isso ele saiu.

"Gippal me levando para Yevon... Isso não é coisa boa... E não é bom mesmo..." Rikku continuava a olhar para a porta. "Por favor mãe, daí me forças... porque acho que vou precisar..."

**Continua...**

Eba terminei o cap1... Caso os personagens fiquem OOC, não culpem a mim, mas sim a minha imaginação... Esse fic era pra ser um one-shot, mas eu acabei deixando a imaginação voar demais, e agora deu nisso, uma historia longa...

Não vou exigir reviews, então sussa... vou continuar ela vocês querendo ou não... Até o próximo cap...


	2. Conhecendo você

**Casa comigo?**

Ai vai mais um cap.

**Conhecendo você**

Uma semana havia passado num piscar de olhos, para infelicidade de Rikku. A viagem em si, fora uma boa experiência. Visitar as varias cidades ao longo do caminho tinha sido fantástico. Porem nada conseguia tirar-lhe da cabeça o casamento.

Olhando para a paisagem que passava rapidamente por ela, Rikku respirou fundo. Logo ela chegaria a Bevelle, a cidade onde seu destino seria decido. Caso o seu plano tivesse êxito, ela voltaria para Bikanel num piscar de olhos, e caso não fosse aceita de volta... Quem sabe faria uma viagem por toda Spira. Mas se falhasse, todo a sua vida independente iria por água a baixo... Eles jamais a deixariam sair de Bevelle sem escolta, e pior ainda eles iriam querer uma criança nascida dessa união. Só de pensar nisso um arrepio correu todo o corpo da jovem.

Rikku balançou a cabeça numa tentativa inútil de afastar tais pensamentos. Tudo iria ocorrer bem. Ela ia conseguir triunfar no final.

"Hei princesa!!! Comece a se arrumar que daqui uma hora iremos chegar em Bevelle!" Gippal gritou, surpreendendo Rikku que acabou se assustando. Recuperando a postura, Rikku tomou coragem e fez a pergunta que a assombrava desde que soubera do casamento. "Gippal? Como é esse tal de Baralai? Tipo eu nem sei direito como ele se parece..." Um sorriso se estampou na cara de Gippal, um sorriso maldoso. "Já ta começando a gostar dessa idéia de casamento...?" "Não é nada disso" Rikku replicou. "Bem... Ele não é tão gostoso, mas acho que da pro gasto." Rikku arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Da pro gasto não especifica nada." "Ah... Você queria detalhes... Perdão... Vejamos, ele é o Preator da Nova Yevon, sabe lutar, tem 20 anos e..." Os olhos de Rikku se arregalaram assim como a boca. "20 anos!!! Mais um ano e seria considerado pedofilia!!! O que é que vocês tem na cabeça!?!" Se antes ela era contra o casamento, agora ela tinha mais um motivo para não se casar. "E ai que ele tem 20... isso não significa nada. É claro que no caso do cabelo dele já seria outra historia..." Rikku encarou Gippal. "O que é que o cabelo dele tem?" "Ele tem cabelo branco... ou prateado... depende do ponto do seu ponto de vista..." Rikku olhou incrédula para ele. "Cabelo branco... eu vou casar com um vovô..."

Gippal começou a rir. "Hahahahahaha! Ninguém nunca havia chamado o Baralai de velhinho. Hahahahahaha! Achei essa muito boa!" Ele levou as mãos para a barriga tentando o melhor que podia conter a risada. "Espera até eu contar essa pra ele..." Rikku bufou de raiva. Ela estava numa situação já ruim o bastante para aturar suas gracinhas. "Isso não tem graça!!! Não é você quem vai ter que se casar aqui!!!" Não adiantou nada as palavras da jovem, pois Gippal continuou a rir.

* * *

Baralai olhava para o espelho. Por ordem de Yuna, ele havia colocado a melhor roupa que tinha. Ele não via a necessidade de tal formalidade, uma vez que era apenas um encontro entre dois pretendentes, mas Yuna afirmou que tal evento não poderia passar de uma forma despercebida. 

Yuna entrou na sala. "Baralai, você mandou me chamar?" O jovem Preator virou para encarar a amiga. "Sim Yuna, tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar..." Yuna sentou-se em uma cadeira. "Sobre a sua prima... você nunca chegou a conhecê-la, não é?" Ela juntou as mãos, enquanto olhava para Baralai. "Bem como você sabe, eu nasci aqui em Bevelle. Mas teve uma vez, que eu fui para Bikanel, visitar meu tio e me lembro de ter visto a minha prima. Agora ela já deve ser uma jovem muito encantadora" Yuna sorriu para Baralai. "Você ainda não respondeu a minha principal duvida... quantos anos ela tem?" Yuna se calou. "Eu estou esperando..." "17" O murmúrio de Yuna não foi ouvido pelo Preator.

Será que era impressão dele ou tinha soado com 17... "Será que você poderia repetir, por favor?" Yuna respirou fundo, isso não ia ser nada fácil. "Minha prima tem 17 anos..." A reação de Baralai acabou por espantar a jovem. "17 ANOS!!! Yuna sua prima é 3 anos MAIS nova do que eu... Isso não vai dar certo..." Baralai colocou as mãos na cabeça abaixando-a.

Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo, mais um ano e seria pedofilia... Baralai sentiu a mão de Yuna em seu ombro. Olhando para ela, esta lhe sorriu afetuosamente. "Baralai, eu sei que jamais serei capaz de compreendê-lo, mas Rikku deve estar passando pela mesma situação... então, por favor, tenha paciência..."

Baralai estava prestes a falar algo, quando alguém bateu na porta. "Pode entrar" falou Baralai. Uma jovem aprendiz do templo entrou, fazendo reverencia ao jovem Preator. "Preator, sua noiva acabou de chegar." "Baralai, é melhor eu ir ajudar nos preparativos. Com sua licença." Yuna reverencio-o e saiu da sala, levando a aprendiz consigo.

Baralai se sentou na sua cadeira, vendo alguns outros documentos que necessitavam sua atenção, ou era o que ele queria pensar. Mesmo sendo arranjado, ele estava nervoso por encontrar sua pretendente.

O som das portas se abrindo, trouxe Baralai de volta a realidade. A sua frente não estava a jovem, mas sim seu amigo de longa data, Gippal. "Gippal? O que o trás aqui?" Baralai levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi em direção do amigo, apertando-lhe a mão. "Ora, vim trazer a sua noiva..." Gippal sorriu. "Mas e ai? Como você tem passado? Quero dizer sendo Preator e tudo mais." Baralai olhou para o amigo e depois indicou a mesa a frente. "É só olhar para a minha mesa que sua pergunta será respondida..."

Ao olharem para a mesa com pilhas e mais pilhas de papeis, ambos começaram a rir. Baralai notou que seu nervosismo havia ido embora junto à risada. Gippal virou para o amigo e deu-lhe um tapinha leve nas costa. "Meu, eu não trocaria de lugar com você nunca... viro Preator e agora não tem mais sossego." Baralai sorriu ao ouvir o comentário. "Como se na época em que andávamos juntos eu tinha algum sossego. Não pense que eu me esqueci daquela vez em que você consegui meter nos dois numa tremenda enrascada..." Gippal coçou a cabeça. "Eu realmente esperava que sim."

"Gippal?" o jovem Preator perguntou. "Hum?" Baralai olhou para o relógio localizado acima da porta. "Você não estava escoltando a princesa? Porque ela ainda não chegou?" Gippal se sentou em cadeira indicada por Baralai. "Se alguém tem culpa aqui, esses seriam os seus monges..." Baralai estava confuso. "Eles a impediram de vir pra cá, enquanto não trajasse roupas mais "decentes"."

Baralai estava a ponto de retrucar, mas logo foi interrompido pelo estrondo de algo caindo no chão que ecoou pelo templo. Olhando para a expressão espantada do jovem Preator, Gippal se acomodou ainda mais na cadeira.

"Boa sorte com a sua noiva..." Outro estrondo foi ouvido. "Acho que você vai precisar... velhinho" Gippal riu.

* * *

Yuna por pouco não fora atingida por uma almofada, quando abriu a porta onde se localizava Rikku. A cena que presenciou era de puro caos. Enquanto algumas noviças tentavam desesperadamente fugir da mira da jovem princesa. Outras, mais corajosas, se arriscavam a tentar acalma-la. 

Ao notarem a presença de Yuna, todos se acercaram dela imediatamente. "Senhorita... por favor, ajude-nos a acalmá-la..." Todas apontaram para Rikku. "O que esta acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou Yuna, olhando diretamente para a princesa. "Eu me recuso a usar essa DROGA de vestido!!!" Ela respirou fundo. "Como vocês conseguem usar essas roupas tão quentes!?! Vocês são loucas!!!" A jovem gritou a plenos pulmões.

Yuna pegou o vestido jogado no chão, colocando-o logo em seguida em uma cadeira. Olhando para as noviças, ela pediu para que a deixassem a sós com a princesa. "Rikku, as pessoas que vivem aqui em Bevelle não entendem os costumes al bheds." Rikku encarou a mulher a sua frente. "Você me conhece?" Yuna riu. "A ultima vez que eu te vi , você ainda era bem pequenininha."

O rosto de Rikku se iluminou. "Yuna? Você é a Yuna?" Yuna balançou a cabeça. "Yunie!!!" A jovem se lançou nos braços da prima, abraçando-a afetuosamente. "Eu sabia que você morava em Bevelle, mas não tinha a menor idéia que você trabalhava aqui!" Yuna retribuiu o abraço amavelmente.

Depois de algum tempo ambas se separaram. Yuna acariciou a cabeça de Rikku. "Também é bom vê-la outra vez... Você cresceu tanto, já é uma mocinha... e logo será uma mulher casada..." Rikku se distanciou de Yuna muito surpresa. "Por favor, me diga que você não tem nada a ver com essa historia de casamento arranjado...?" Yuna olhou séria para Rikku. "Perdão Rikku, mas é pelo bem de toda Spira... Não havia outro jeito..."

Por que todas as pessoas que ela conhecia queriam tão desesperadamente essa maldita união entre ela e o Preator de Nova Yevon? Será que ninguém conseguia compreender que um casamento forçado só levaria a desgraças...

"Rikku, por favor... até o casamento, tente se comportar, está bem?" Yuna suplicou. Essa cena chocou tanto a jovem que, ela não teve capacidade de retrucar.

"Me dá logo esse bendito vestido..." Yuna sorriu, entregando-lhe o vestido. "Obrigada Rikku... digo isso em nome de toda Spira."

* * *

Baralai e Gippal estavam a tomar chá e conversar, quando Yuna entrou na sala. Logo em seguida ela fechou-a, fazendo uma reverencia ao jovem Preator. "Desculpe-me por interrompê-los. A princesa já está a caminho." Baralai acenou com a cabeça. "Obrigado Yuna." 

Gippal se postou em frente à Yuna. "É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita...?" "Yuna."Gippal apertou-lhe a mão. "Bem... É um grande prazer conhece-la, senhorita Yuna. Eu me chamo Gippal." Yuna soltou a mão e sorriu. "Baralai me contou varias coisas sobre você..." O sorriso enigmático de Yuna, deixou Gippal curiosíssimo quanto ao o que fora contado sobre ele.

Ele estava a ponto de perguntar para Yuna, mas alguém bateu na porta. "Pode entrar." Falou Yuna.

Ao abrir a porta um grupo de noviças entrou. Entre elas estava a figura da jovem princesa. Baralai não sabia ao certo se seu nervosismo havia contribuído na criação da imagem da jovem, mas ela não se parecia em nada.

Aqueles intensos olhos esmeraldas e os cabelos loiros atípicos para qualquer yevonete, poderiam fascinar qualquer um. O vestido que Rikku trajava era de cores claras, muito comum em Bevelle. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com alguns enfeites dourados.

Aqueles mesmos olhos verdes estavam a avaliar-lo.

Rikku ficara surpresa ao descobrir que o tal Preator não aparentava ser tão velho quanto imaginara. Seus cabelos brancos foram à primeira coisa a lhe chamar a atenção. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, ela havia visto alguém com cabelos naturalmente brancos de nascença. Eles aparentavam ser inexplicavelmente macios. Contendo a vontade de passar as mãos pelos cabelos do homem a sua frente, Rikku se voltou para Gippal.

"Então esse ai é o tal Biralai..." Rikku apontara o dedo indicador em direção de Baralai. "É Ba-ra-lai..." Corrigiu o jovem Preator, encarando a jovem.

Yuna ao notar a situação, se interpôs entre os dois. "Baralai, Rikku... Rikku, Balarai" Ela apresentou ambos. "Acho que devemos deixá-los a sós." Gippal sugeriu, já indo em direção da porta.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois tivesse alguma chance de fazer algum comentário à porta fora trancada, deixando ambos, a princesa e o Preator, a sós na sala.

"Yunie! Abra essa maldita porta!" Rikku chutou a porta. "Hei! Não danifique o templo!" Baralai segurou o braço dela com força, a tirando de perto da porta. "Tenha mais respeito pelo que é dos outros..."

Rikku mostrou-lhe a língua, fazendo pouco descaso do jovem. "Eu não to nem ai pra porta, ou pra você... e muito menos essa droga de casamento arranjado." Rikku bufava de raiva.

Baralai mesmo surpreendido pelo palavreado da princesa, manteve a calma e a postura. "Não adianta continuar chutando a porta. Com certeza eles devem estar do outro lado escutando tudo, e só vão abrir a porta quando tiverem certeza de que já nos socializamos." Rikku o encarou. "E antes que você possa dizer alguma palavra eu também sou contra essa loucura de casamento arranjado."

Os olhos da princesa se arregalaram. Isso significava somente uma coisa. Ele. Tambem. Não. Queria. Se. Casar.

"Então... você tambem é contra essa loucura..." A jovem balbuciou. "Não é tão fácil assim a situação..." O jovem Preator sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa. "Do jeito que eu conheço a Yuna, toda Spira já deve saber da nossa união..." "Você ta brincando, né?" A jovem perguntou. "Infelizmente não. Pra com que não haja nenhuma chance desse casamento ser cancelado, todos estão utilizando qualquer meio possível para que não haja escapatória..."

Rikku bateu o pé no chão. "Eu vou cancelar essa loucura, e ninguém vai me impedir. Eles querendo ou não." Aquelas palavras fortes e decididas conseguiram arrancar uma gargalhada de Baralai.

Realmente ela ainda era uma garotinha. Uma garotinha mimada, mas obstinada. Talvez, talvez mesmo ela pudesse mudar a situação atual. Esses pensamentos encheram o jovem de esperança.

"Pega." A jovem falou. A próxima coisa que Baralai sabia eram que algo havia sido jogado em sua cara. Ao analisar melhor o objeto, ele percebeu que era o vestido que a jovem agora a pouco estava usando. "O-o q-que você t-ta fazendo?" O jovem gaguejou com o simples pensamento da jovem despida ao seu lado. "Ora, tirando esse maldito vestido quente..." O jovem se virou para a princesa.

Rikku estava com um vestido de alças branco que chegava aos joelhos, e que com certeza era muito mais leve do que o outro que segurava nas mãos. "Olha eu realmente não sei como você conseguem sobreviver com esses roupões e sobretudos... em Bikanel vocês não teriam a menor chance..." Ela tirou os enfeites do cabelo, soltando as longas madeixas loiras que quase chegavam até a cintura.

"Eu vou dar o fora daqui!" A jovem exclamou se posicionando frente a uma das varias janelas existentes na sala. "Isso é perigoso!" Baralai agarrou lhe o braço a tirando de perto da janela. "Alem do mais, eles vão sair por ai procurando você."

"E como você sugere que eu saia... Pela porta? Você sabe melhor do que eu, que eles estão lá do outro lado!" Rikku cruzou os braços, encarando Baralai.

Eu sei! Mas isso vai contra qualquer etiqueta que uma princesa aprende." Rikku arqueou a sobrancelha. "Não sei se você reparou, mas eu não sou nenhuma princesinha dondoca que não faz nada de útil na vida..." "Mas mesmo assim é errado..."

"Não me diga que o Preator da Nova Yevon, nunca, nunquinha burlou uma regra... coitadinho." A jovem debochava de Baralai, lançando-lhe um sorriso zombeiro. "Isso não tem nada ver!" "Ah! Deixa de ser careta!" Rikku agarrou-lhe o braço, e logo em seguida lançou-se janela a fora junto com o jovem. "AH!" Acabei esquencendo de mencionar que eles se localizavam no segundo andar.

* * *

"Ai... Como é bom poder caminhar um pouco!" Rikku corria de um lado para o outro, respirando o ar puro do bosque privado do templo. "Vocês tem sorte por ter algo assim. Em Bikanel só tem areia." Baralai seguia a jovem, observando a calma paisagem. "Desde que eu me tornei Preator, nunca mais tive tempo para poder vir aqui." Rikku parou no meio do caminho, olhando diretamente para ele com um olhar confuso. "Como assim? Você mora aqui!" Baralai respirou fundo, deixando a passarela principal e se aventurando entre as árvores do bosque. 

Rikku mesmo receosa seguiu o jovem através das arvores. Após algum tempo caminhando, ambos chegaram até um riacho. Este com certeza seguia em direção a cidade. Naquele ambiente calmo e sereno, Baralai sentou-se junto a uma arvore. Rikku molhou os pés nas águas frias e depois se sentou na margem.

"Todos os dias, chegam mais e mais papeis para serem assinados, isso quando não sou chamado para reuniões." O jovem respirou fundo. "Acho que é por isso que eu venho aqui raramente..." Baralai descansou a cabeça no tronco da arvore, fechando os olhos.

Rikku encarou o jovem por um tempo sem dizer uma palavra, mas logo depois voltou seus olhos para o belo céu. "Você é idiota, Baralai!" Rikku sorriu para Baralai, e este a olhava com uma cara chocada. "Quem é que você esta chamando de idiota!?!" O jovem falou serrando os dentes. Rikku achando a expressão de Baralai interessante lhe mostrou a língua.

"Ora sua..." Baralai se levantou num impulso, correndo em direção da jovem. Ele estava a poucos metros de conseguir pega-la, porem esta se esquivou rapidamente. Como conseqüência Baralai caiu no riacho, ficando simplesmente encharcado.

Rikku começou a gargalhar, ao olhar para o Preator totalmente molhado. Ela estendeu-lhe a mão, a fim de ajudá-lo a se levantar. "Desculpa." Disse a jovem entre risos. Baralai sorriu para ela e segurou-lhe a mão. "Sou eu quem deveria se desculpar... Afinal você vai se molhar..."

Antes que Rikku pudesse pensar, Baralai puxou-lhe o braço, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair no riacho.

Baralai riu ao ver a cara pasma da jovem e esta depois de um tempo acabou por se juntar a ele.

Rikku tomou fôlego, rir daquela maneira era considerado um privilégio na atual situação em que se encontrava. "Sabe?" A jovem falou, recebendo a atenção de Baralai. "Se você se fosse amanha, a papelada continuaria na sua mesa. Então pra que ficar se privando de tanta coisa boa." Rikku deu um largo sorriso. "Você deveria mais é aproveitar a vida! Afinal você só tem uma!"

Não sabia o porque, mas Baralai olhou para Rikku com outros olhos. Mesmo sendo uma jovem de somente 17 anos, seus cabelos loiros ganhavam uma coloração dourada naquele final de tarde. Sua pele bronzeada e olhos verdes fascinaram o jovem Preator mais uma vez. Toda aquela vivacidade juvenil ganhou a admiração dele.

"Tudo bem?" O olhar preocupado da jovem despertou-o. Baralai apagou seus pensamentos prévios, lembrando-se da atual situação em que se encontrava. Uma noiva e um casamento arranjado.

Vendo que a temperatura abaixava com o pôr-do-sol, Baralai precisava tirá-los dali. "Logo vai escurecer! É melhor nos voltarmos." Baralai ajudou ambos a saírem do riacho, e logo depois seguiram em direção do templo.

"Tenho a impressão de que a Yuna vai dar uma bronca na gente..." Baralai falou desanimado. "Não se preocupe, agente da um jeito..." Rikku sorriu para ele, e este lhe retribui o gesto. "Espero que sim... Ah... meu nome é Baralai..." Estas foram as ultimas palavras do jovem.

* * *

Tanto Rikku quanto Baralai olhavam para Yuna que andava de um lado para o outro com uma cara séria. "Vocês não fazem idéia do pânico que nos sentimos ao ver que não havia NINGUEM na sala..." Rikku tentou explicar a situação, mas foi logo cortada. "Nós procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis..."Yuna colocou a mão na cabeça, tentando se acalmar. 

Os dois jovens se entreolharam e Baralai sussurrou. "Deixa ela falar..." Rikku assentiu.

Yuna estava a ponto de lançar outra onda de broncas, mas foi interrompida pela escancarada da porta. "Yuna. Eu realmente acho que os dois já estão suficientemente arrependidos pelo que fizeram. Alem do mais, esta frio aqui fora, e afinal nos não queríamos que eles se conhecessem melhor?" Gippal sorriu de lado, com toda sua forma pomposa. Yuna encarou-o severamente, analisando o sorriso enigmático. "Esta bem... Por sorte ninguém se machucou, e nada de mais aconteceu..." Yuna deu-se por vencida, respirando fundo.

Baralai e Rikku estavam quase entrando no templo, mas foram parados. "Espero que essa seja a ultima vez que eu tenha que me preocupar com vocês..." Ambos reponderam juntos. "Esta bem..."

* * *

Rikku olhava a cidade abaixo, lembrando sua casa em Bikanel. Tudo era tão diferente, havia meio que um misticismo entre a população, algo impensável para um al bhed. Não havia maquinas, nem luz que não tivesse uma fonte natural.

Sentando-se na cama, a jovem refletiu sobre os recentes acontecimentos. Seu noivo não era uma má pessoal. Talvez se o tempo permitisse, uma grande amizade formaria entre os dois. Rikku se acomodou na cama.

"O que importa é eu resolver essa questão de casamento o quanto antes..." O sono logo tomou conta da jovem princesa.

**Continua.**

Fico agradecida pelo comentario. Muito obrigada.


	3. Segundo dia

**Casa comigo?**

**Segundo dia**

Baralai tomava café da manha no grande salão principal, quando Yuna entrou acompanhada de Gippal. "Bom dia, Baralai." Yuna falou, reverenciando-o. "Bom dia para vocês também."

Ambos se sentarem junto do jovem, e Gippal começou a comer alguns pedaços de pão. Baralai notou a falta da princesa. "A princesa não deveria estar com vocês?" Gippal riu da pergunta, enquanto Yuna tomou fôlego.

"Ela não pode estar aqui, pois esta gripada e com febre. Na minha opinião sua situação vai continuar assim por um bom tempo." Yuna tomou um gole de chá, que fora servido por uma noviça.

"Deve ser por ontem..." Baralai falou para si. "Você esta se referindo quanto à saída sem permissão dos dois? Ou talvez ao simples fato de voltarem molhados da cabeça aos pés?" Yuna falou sem olhar para o jovem. "Eu sabia que algo assim ia acontecer..."

Gippal que terminara de comer, olhou para os dois com um sorriso malandro. "Quem sabe a febre não tenha sido causada por excesso de atividades extenuantes?" O rosto de Baralai ficou vermelho ao ouvir o que o amigo dissera. "É melhor eu sair daqui, antes que o seu besteirol me contamine!" Baralai saiu porta a fora, deixando um Gippal e uma Yuna surpresos.

"Acho que dessa vez eu exagerei..." Gippal falou correndo as mãos pelo cabelo.

* * *

Uma noviça colocou um pano molhado sobre a testa ardente da jovem princesa. 

A cabeça lhe doía e a visão estava embaçada. Nada parecia conseguir tirar aquela febre. Na noite passada a temperatura parecia ter caído drasticamente, ao ponto da jovem se encolher embaixo das grosas cobertas, tentando em vão obter calor.

Somente quando Yuna tentara despertar-la, foi que Rikku notou o quão mau se sentia. Todo o corpo lhe doía e o frio voltara outra vez. Yuna chamou outras noviças que rapidamente prepararam os medicamentos.

E agora aqui estava ela. Enfurnada num quarto, com um pano molhado na testa e uma noviça que a cada momento lhe trazia mais e mais remédios.

"Princesa... Abra a boca." Falou a noviça, colocando a colher cheia de remédios na frente de Rikku. A jovem estava tão fraca que não conseguia se quer reclamar.

Rikku fez cara feia quanto ao sabor amargo. "Água..." Rikku falou com a voz rouca, tossindo logo em seguida. Depois de provida a água, a jovem virou a cabeça na direção da janela que estava aberta.

O ódio tomou conta dela. Era tudo culpa daquele Preator, se ele não a tivesse molhado, ela não estaria ali. Numa cama. Com febre. **Sem nada pra fazer.** "É tudo culpa dele!" Rikku exclamou com dificuldade.

Rikku ouviu batidas na porta, que foram prontamente atendidas pela noviça. A jovem viu a noviça reverenciar alguém.

"Será que poderíamos ficar a sós?" A voz masculina perguntou. "Sim, senhor Preator."

Baralai entrou no quarto, fechando a porta. Ver Rikku, uma garota animada e agitada, totalmente fraca e desanimada surpreendeu o jovem. Ele se sentou numa cadeira junto à cama, olhando a jovem desfalecida. "Como você se sente?"

A jovem encarou-o. Vendo-a tentar com muita dificuldade se sentar, Baralai a ajudou. "A culpa cof cof é toda cof cof sua..." Ela falou. "Eu sei..." "Se você cof cof sabe então faça cof cof alguma coisa pra me entreter..." Baralai percebeu que aquilo não fora um pedido, mas sim uma ordem.

"Começo a duvidar da genuinidade do seu estado..." Rikku bufou de raiva. "Você cof cof não faz idéia cof cof do sofrimento cof cof que é tomar esse cof cof maldito cof cof remédio!" Baralai arqueou a sobrancelha e acariciou a cabeça da jovem. "Tudo para o seu bem."

A noviça que cuidava de Rikku entrou no quarto. "Perdoem a minha intrusão, mas peço que o senhor se retire." Baralai assentiu. "Desejo-lhe uma boa recuperação." A jovem observou o Preator até ele sair do quarto.

"O que foi?" Rikku disse, fechando a cara. "Só vim avisar-la que o seu café da manha chegara em breve." A jovem princesa olhou para a janela e suspirou. Aquele seria um longo dia.

* * *

Mais um dia tinha passado para o jovem Preator. Fora muito produtivo, mas nada interessante. Ele havia conseguido terminar algumas questões sobre rivalidades com os al bheds. 

Levantando-se da cadeira, ele se dirigiu para a janela. A mesma janela, que no dia anterior fora utilizada para a jovem princesa e ele escaparam. Um sorriso agraciou-lhe a face, ao recordar o que passara.

"Baralai." O jovem Preator virou-se para Yuna e notou que ela não estava acompanhada de seu amigo. "Gippal esta com Rikku. "Ela falou sem lhe dar chance de perguntar. " A razão da minha vinda é para informar-lo que a partir de hoje você e Rikku terão um guardião."

O jovem arqueou a sobrancelha. "Eu sei me defender..." Yuna encarou-o. "Eu sei muito bem. Mas um informante me advertiu sobre um descontentamento por parte de um grupo." "Você quer dizer em relação ao casamento...?" Yuna assentiu. "Estamos preocupados principalmente em relação à Rikku." Baralai ficou calado. "E quem seria esse tal guardião?" Yuna sorriu triunfante. "Você sabe que eu só escolheria o que tem de melhor."

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas. "Nossa, ela já chegou!" Yuna foi abrir a porta. "Ela..." Um mal pressentimento invadiu a mente do jovem. Não, não poderia ser ela.

Baralai olhou para a mulher junto de Yuna. "Paine..." Paine o reverenciou. "Baralai, quanto tempo." Yuna se surpreendeu com a situação. "Vocês já se conhecem?" "Nos fazíamos parte da um grupo de guerreiros, quando éramos mais jovens." Paine encarou Baralai com seus olhos escarlates.

"Eu soube que Gippal esta aqui." Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Todo o sofrimento que ele passara, lhe retornara a cabeça. Suando frio e com um sorriso forçado, Baralai indicou para que todos se sentassem.

"Que bom saber que vocês são bons amigos." Yuna sorriu. "Eu acho que não era bem assim..." Baralai se remexeu em seu assento. "Eu era a supervisora do grupo, então nossa relação nunca passou de comandante e soldado." Paine falou secamente. "E não pense que eu não me recordo daquela vez em que você e Gippal entraram no meu dormitório e danificaram alguns objetos pessoais." Yuna voltou-se para Baralai com uma cara surpresa.

"Foi plano do Gippal, alem do mais, nos éramos jovens..." O jovem se defendeu. "Alguém precisava crescer." Paine zombou do jovem, dando uma risada.

Após alguns minutos, Yuna se levantou. "Paine, acho que devemos deixá-lo retornar ao trabalho." Paine se levantou, e ambas o reverenciaram. "Desejo-lhe sorte com o seu casamento." Paine se despediu, deixando o sozinho.

Baralai desfaleceu na cadeira, fechando os olhos. "Casamento arranjado... Agora Paine como minha guardiã... Será que pode piorar ainda mais?"

* * *

Rikku mergulhara a colher na sopa, que lhe fora entregue como janta. Aquela gororoba amarela não tinha um aspecto suculento, muito pelo contrario, seu cheiro não era nada agradável. A jovem fez cara feia. 

Ela havia passado o dia inteiro tossindo, com febre e pior ainda, tomando mais e mais doses daquele remédio infernal. Rikku chegara a ameaçar a pobre noviça que tomava conta dela.

A jovem suspirou. Tirando as visitas do Preator e a do Gippal, ela estivera o dia inteiro sozinha. Ela não contava a noviça como companhia, uma vez que ela somente ficava para se certificar de que Rikku realmente tomava todo o seu remédio.

Grande parte do dia ela dormira e cochilara, mas quando acordava e se dava conta de que estava em um lugar estranho, ela ficava muito assustada.

O ronco de seu estomago, a despertou. A jovem encarou a sopa e decidida, encheu uma colher. Ao saborear, notou que não era tão ruim quanto aparentava. Seu segundo dia, em Bevelle, estava acabando e logo chegaria outra colher com remédio.

**Continua...**


	4. Vamos ver Bliztball?

**Casa Comigo?**

Ai ai, desculpa o atraso, mas é que a minha vida ande de cabeça pra baixo... primeiro peguei rec de matematica, e fui literalmente proibida de chegar perto do pc... agraças a deus tem pc no colégio. segundo, tive um bloqueio tremendo, e as aulas de matematica ja não posso utilizar para escrever... terceiro e ultimo ando cheia de novas ideia que pedem para ser escritas... e e dificil ressistir a tentação.

Bem estou postando esse cap com presente de niver pra mim, então... PARABENS PRA MIM!!!! DIVIRTAM-SE!!!!!

**Vamos ver Bliztball?**

Rikku dormia profundamente, quando Yuna entrara no quanto. Colocando a mão sobre a testa da princesa, Yuna sentiu um alivio ao constatar que a febre havia passado. Acariciando-lhe a cabeça, a jovem murmurou algo e se remexeu na cama.

Yuna foi até a janela, abrindo as grosas cortinas. A luz do sol invadiu todo o quarto, despertando a jovem. Rikku abriu os olhos e procurou a causa repentina iluminação. "Bom dia." Yuna falou. "Bom... dia..." Rikku se espreguiçou.

Pegando um vestido do armário, Yuna colocou-o ao pé da cama. "Yunie... será que existe algo mais... confortável pra usar?" Rikku perguntou. "Rikku, hoje eu pretendo levá-la para fazer comprar..." A jovem ficou estática por alguns segundos. "Você não ta zoando da minha cara, né?" Yuna riu ao comentário. "Não, não estou zoando, então trate de se arrumar para tomarmos café e depois sairmos." "Ta bom, ta bom..." A jovem começou a se despir.

* * *

Baralai e Gippal chegaram ao salão de jantar para encontrar uma Rikku super animada a conversar com Paine. "Você realmente fez Gippal correr, somente de cueca, pelo deserto de Bikanel!?!" Yuna tentava abafar o riso com as mão quanto Paine sorria.

Gippal tinha as bochechas vermelhas e rapidamente tratou de chamar a atenção das mulheres. "Vejo que as senhoritas já estão se dando bem..." "Isso não te interessa!" Rikku mostrou-lhe a língua. Gippal foi em direção da jovem, dando-lhe um forte aperto de braços. "Vamos ver se agora você tem a mesma coragem de antes!" Baralai riu da situação. "É bom vê-la melhor." Rikku sorriu para ele, ainda tentando de livrar de Gippal. "Essa aqui é rápida na recuperação... é só dar comida e sombra e água fresca, que ela fica novinha em folha." Rikku deu-lhe uma cotovelada no estomago. "Me larga Gippal!" Ele a soltou colocando as mãos no estomago. "Essa doeu..." "Você merece!" Rikku voltou a se sentar em seu lugar, bufando de raiva.

Baralai e Yuna se entreolharam. "Que animação é essa?" Ele perguntou. "É que vamos fazer compras." "Compras?" O jovem apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. "Sim, vamos comprar roupas que se ajustem mais ao temperamento de Rikku." Ambos voltaram seus olhos para a princesa que comia seu mingau tentando evitar fazer contado com Gippal.

"Sei que é criancice, mas sinto uma pontada de inveja dela. Quem me dera por sair por ai..." Baralai colocou chá em sua xícara. "Mas Gippal vai lhe fazer companhia." O jovem arqueou uma sobracelha. "Eu preferia ter um cachorro como companhia, com certeza me atrapalharia menos..." Yuna riu ao comentário.

"Yuna já acabei!" Rikku falou, depositando a colher no fundo da tigela. "Baralai, nos já vamos. Vejo você mais tarde." Yuna se levantou, acompanhada de Rikku e Paine. "Até mais!" Rikku acenou para eles assim que saia.

"Ai ai... agora que elas já se foram... o que vamos fazer." Gippal perguntou, finalmente se sentando. Baralai ao contrario se levantou colocando sua xícara na mesa. "Você eu não faço a menor idéia, já eu tenho importantes assuntos a tratar." O jovem saiu, deixando seu amigo surpreso.

* * *

"Como essa cidade é movimentada!" Yuna sorriu ao comentário animado da jovem princesa. "É a primeira vez que você está em uma cidade grande?" Paine perguntou. "Nos também temos uma cidade grande! O que me surpreendeu foi a quantidade de gente no mesmo lugar." Rikku olhou para algumas casas longínquas. "Mas é claro que lá as coisas são muito maiores."

Yuna indicou um caminho por uma rua sinuosa e muito mais calma. A alegria simples e um pouco infantil, contagiou Paine. Nunca em toda sua vida ela tinha conhecido alguém como Rikku.

"Chegamos." Yuna parou diante de uma casa muito modesta, batendo um sino que se localizava ao lado da porta. Uma senhora de idade abriu-a. "Senhorita Yuna, quanto tempo." Esta abraçou Yuna em um abraço caloroso.

As três adentraram e Rikku reparou que o interior não era nada modesto. Havia peças em ouro e prata pendurados em todos os lugares. Colares com pedras preciosas eram guardados em caixas de vidro.

Seus olhos brilharam com toda a ostentação presente naquele cômodo. Nem em toda Bikanel ela havia visto tantas coisas bonitas e caras juntas. A senhora sorriu ao ver Rikku. "Vejo que trouxe companhia desta vez."

Rikku voltou sua atenção para a senhora. Seus cabelos brancos estavam presos em um coque alto. Um maravilhoso enfeite, de prata e esmeraldas, segurava alguns fios no lugar. Rugas lhe adornavam a face. Porem ao invés de causarem uma aparência velha e desgastada, davam-lhe uma charme e sabedoria incomum.

"Esta aqui é a minha prima. A princesa al bhed Rikku." A jovem cumprimentou-a. "É um prazer conhecer a futura esposa do Preator." Mesmo não gostando do comentário, Rikku amavelmente respondeu. "Digo o mesmo, senhora?" "Maya." Maya cravou seus olhos azuis nos olhos escarlates de Paine. "E você quem seria?" Paine se inclinou a cabeça. "Paine." Maya indicou um par de sofás para todas se sentarem. "Sejam bem vindas a minha humilde loja."

Ela tirou um pequeno sino de prata de um dos bolsos de seu vestido. Ao toca-lo uma jovem da mesma idade de Rikku entrou por uma das portas. "Mandou me chamar?" Disse a jovem. "Sim, gostariam de beber algo?" Tanto Yuna quanto Paine recusaram a proposta. Somente Rikku pediu um copo de água.

"Agora, gostaria de saber qual o motivo da visita?" "Você sabe que Rikku é uma al bhed. E por isso não há roupas que conciliem o gosto dela e as regras do templo."

Senhora Maya apoio à cabeça nas mãos observando atentamente a jovem. Rikku se sentiu desconfortável com olhar penetrante que lhe era enviado. Por um longo tempo a situação permaneceu a mesma, e Rikku afundou mais no sofá. Suspirando, Maya se recostou no sofá.

"Que bom que eu tenho alguns tecidos recebidos recentemente que ficaram maravilhosos em uma jovem como você. Pode levar algum tempo, mas prometo lhe fazer roupas leves e modernas." Rikku sorriu com o comentário de Maya. "Maravilha!" Rikku exclamou.

"Agora vamos tirar as medidas." Maya se levantou, pegando a mão da jovem. Elas entraram em um quarto, fechando a porta.

* * *

Rikku, Yuna e Paine almoçavam em um dos vários restaurantes existentes na praça central. A jovem princesa notou a quantidade de sacolas e objetos que estavam ao lado de Paine.

Logo depois de saírem da loja da senhora Maya, Yuna as levou para outras lojas, onde poderiam comprar sapatos, jóias e algumas roupas para utilizar em quanto esperavam que Maya terminasse.

O garçom trouxe os pratos, colocando uma espécie de massa em frente da jovem. Ela pegou o garfo cutucando-o de leve. Yuna percebeu a curiosidade da jovem quanto à comida.

"Isso é uma comida tradicional da região de Bevelle. É uma espécie de massa feita de uma planta encontrada nos arredores, muito bom se posso dar minha opinião." Yuna falou, comendo uma porção do mesmo prato. Ela fez um som de aprovação quanto ao sabor.

Paine arqueio a sobrancelha. "É comestível... não há do que se preocupar." Ela também comeu a massa. "Eu sei..." Rikku bufou de raiva, pegando o garfo e a faca. Sem qualquer maneira ela pegou um pedaço maior do que o convencional e levou-o a boca. Ela mastigou por algum tempo, e se surpreendeu pelo sabor estranho, porem bom que veio a boca. "Nossa realmente é gostosa!" Ela exclamou com a boca cheia, e ao notar isso ela enrubesceu.

Rikku engoliu a comida. "Realmente a comida daqui é muito boa." Rikku sorriu para Yuna e Paine. Yuna abriu sua boca para responder algo quando uma voz a chamando ao fundo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Yuna!!!" A voz pertencia a um jovem não mais que 19 que se aproximava da mesa. "Tidus!" Yuna acenou para o jovem, levando-se da cadeira. Quando ele se aproximou de todos, Rikku pode constatar que se tratava de um alguém muito bonito, sua pele era bronzeada, e os cabelos loiros muito parecidos com os dela. Porem ele tinha incríveis olhos azuis.

"Yuna, que bom te encontrar." Ele falou, segurando as mãos de Yuna entre as suas. Um rubor tímido apareceu nas bochechas de sua prima. "Tidus, essa aqui é a minha prima, de quem lhe falei." Yuna apontou para Rikku. "Ah você quer dizer aquela que vai se casar..." Ele olhou para Rikku e sorriu. "É um prazer conhecê-la."

"Rikku, este é Tidus." Rikku ofereceu a mão para um aperto cordial. "Sou o noivo." Tidus falou com uma simplicidade, dando um longo e gostoso aperto de mão na jovem. "Noivo!?!" Os olhos da jovem se arregalaram. "Como assim noivo?" Ela olhou surpresa para a prima e Tidus.

Tanto Yuna quanto Tidus se entreolharam, como se tentassem achar um meio mais fácil de explicar para a jovem de cabelos dourado. "Bem, Rikku... Eu e o Tidus somos conhecidos de longa data e um ano atrás ele me propôs em casamento." Ela falou suavemente. "Tudo bem... eu já captei a idéia... mas se você tem um noivo porque é que eu tenho que ser força a ter um também?"

Yuna calou-se ao comentário da jovem. "Rikku eu sei que eu sou a ultima pessoa que tem direito algum de lhe dizer isso, mas... A paz entre os povos depende de vocês dois..." Rikku não disse mais nenhuma palavra, voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira. Querendo mudar a atmosfera, Paine voltou sua atenção para a comida. "A comida vai esfriar, sabiam?" Yuna aceitou de bom grato à ajuda de Paine e se sentou com Tidus ao seu lado.

"Yuna não vou poder ficar muito tempo por aqui... prometi a Wakka que nos encontraríamos pra fazer compras." A expressa de Yuna foi de surpresa. "O Wakka ta aqui?" Tidus balançou a cabeça confirmando. "Ah é mesmo, o campeonato vai começar em breve, né?"

Rikku arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar a palavra campeonato. Não é que ela gostasse ouvir conversa alheia, mas aquilo lhe havia chamado à atenção. "Que campeonato é esse?" A jovem perguntou. Ambos tanto Yuna quanto Tidus foram pegos de surpresa. "Ah perdão Rikku. Acabei esquecendo de lhe contar que Tidus é jogador de bliztball... e olha que um dos melhores."

A boca da jovem deve der ficado aberta, pois Paine logo avisou para que ela levantasse a mandíbula. Mesmo um pouco constrangida, ela ainda sim queria saber mais.

"Você é jogar de bliztball? Nossa que legal!" Seu rosto tinha um sorriso iluminado. "Eu gostaria muito de assistir..." Seus olhos agora brilhavam.

Tidus mesmo que intimidado pelo animo da garota, sorriu para esta. "Ora por que você não vem então? O torneio será no mês que vem." Assim que ele terminou de falar, Yuna deu-lhe um olhar meio pensativo. "Ai Tidus... Não sei se ela poderá sair... Tudo vai depender de Baralai." Ela olhou para a jovem que já estava de pé.

"Yuna, me faz um favor ta? Pode levar as coisas pro templo pra mim... É que eu já vou na frente..." Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a jovem já estava bem longe. Tidus olhou para a cara de choque de Yuna.

"Não se preocupe, acho que ela vai estar bem." Ele disse, porem esta apenas suspirou. "O problema esta no 'acho'..." As mãos de Tidus pegaram na sua para lhe assegurar de que tudo ocorreria bem. Lembrando-se de que tinha outras coisas para fazer ele se despediu de ambas, dando um beijo em Yuna.

* * *

Baralai estava compenetrado em seu escritório, em quanto Gippal mexia em alguma maquina estranha.

"O que você acha que elas estão fazendo agora mesmo?" Gippal perguntou, limpando uma mancha de óleo com a mão, que logo em seguida foi limpa no sofá. O jovem Preator arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver isso. "Não faço a menor idéia..." Seu desanimo era tão evidente que até mesmo Gippal esta ficando cansado.

Porem tudo isso foi esquecido no momento em que as portas foram simplesmente escancaradas. A jovem princesa de longos cabelos loiros entrou correndo, com um ar serio na cara. Assim que esta para face a face com Baralai, o jovem sentiu certo desconforto.

"Barlai preciso falar com você?" Ela falou. "Tudo bem... Mas você não deveria estar com a Yuna?" Ele respondeu, tentando se afastar da jovem. "Não interresa... Mas eu preciso que você me deixe ver o torneio de Bliztball que vai acontecer na semana que vem!" Ela pediu, juntando as mãos como se orasse.

Gippal que vira tudo achou a cena muito engraçada. Rikku pedindo algo pra alguém, essa era nova. "Hei Baralai... Acho que dessa vez a princesa teve uma boa idéia. Faz tempo que nos não vamos ver um campeonato de bliztball... E ai o que acha?"

Baralai encarou seu amigo e depois Rikku. Até que não era uma má idéia sair um pouco, mas a situação atual não era a mais favorável. Ele estava para dizer que não era bom, mas os olhos verdes da jovem estavam simplesmente implorando para que ele deixasse. "Tudo bem... Nos vamos ver o torneio." Ele suspirou. Uma jovem havia consegui desdobrar o Preator da Nova Yevon fácil de mais.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Preator, a jovem não se conteve. Ela se lançou no pescoço dele, agradecendo varias vezes. As bochechas dele ficaram um vermelho forte, enquanto sentia o corpo ainda jovem de Rikku contra o seu. Assim que a princesa reparou no que havia feito, ela também ficou vermelha, rapidamente se separando dele.

"Ahm... brigada por tudo..." Ela falou se retirando do cômodo. Gippal tinha um sorriso nada amigável no rosto. "E ai gostou?" Ele perguntou. "Gostou do que?" Baralai tentava se acalmar. "Ora do corpo dela." Quando Baralai achou que não podia ficar ainda mais vermelho, seu amigo lhe provara o contrario. "Eu não sei do que você esta falando... Bem de qualquer jeito eu tenho coisas a fazer..." Ele voltou sua atenção o melhor que pode para a papelada em cima da mesa.

Cruzando as mãos sobre o peito, um ar triunfante ronda Gippal. "Não sabe de nada, é? Nos veremos isso..." Ele ia tramar algo, isso era certeza.

**Continua...**

* * *

Prometo que vou tentar atualizar ela o mais rapido que minha mente e dedos deixarem, mas acho que o proximo cap vai facil facil... ou pelo menos eu espero. Bjus T+


	5. O torneio de Bliztball

**Casa Comigo?**

Desculpa a todos aquele que continua a ler minha historia, mas com a chegada das férias minha mente simplesmente entrou em hibernação e não funcionava para nada. Quando funcionava era para outros projetos e sem querer acabei meio que esquecendo que esse fic existia (olha o tipo de autora que eu sou "). Para piorar quando finalmente decido colocar mão na massa, vem um grande bloqueio de escritor e fiquei um bom tempo para escrever o final.

Bem agradeço aqueles que lêem. Espero que se divirtão.

**O torneio de Bliztball**

Um sorriso largo enchia as feições da jovem princesa al bhed, enquanto observava uma multidão de jovens torcedores, segurando hastes com desenhos dos times ao quais torciam. Era uma junção de cores e emoções totalmente novas para Rikku e foi impossível não deixar de exclamar ao ver alguns membros de um dos times abrirem seu caminho pela densa multidão.

"Você está bem animada em?" Falou Paine monótona. Afinal estava ali somente para fazer seu trabalho e nada mais. E com certeza seria facilitado ao extremo se Gippal parasse pelo menos por um segundo, de tentar traze-los pra mais perto da massa de pessoas.

Rikku virou-se para Paine, mostrando-lhe o sorriso. "Mu-i-to!" Depois correu para onde Yuna, Baralai e Gippal se encontravam. "Yunie! Cadê o Tidus?" Perguntou, porem recebeu da prima apenas um chacoalhar de cabeça.

"Não sei."

"Quem sabe o garoto sensação não foi atacado por um grupo de fãns?" Brincou Gippal, dando aquele sorriso característico seu. "Como ele não chega, não seria melhor irmos logo arranjar nossos lugares de honra, se é que me entendem?"

Baralai notou que sua "noiva" pareceu não entender, e tentando ser um bom anfitrião, tratou logo de lhe explicar. "Ele quer dizer que temos uma área especial para assistir ao jogo." Falou calmamente.

"Tipo assentos VIP?" Perguntou a jovem empolgada, aproximando-se do Preator.

Intimidado pela empolgação de Rikku, Baralai se afastou um pouco, utilizando as mãos como barreira. "Mais ou menos isso mesmo..."

"Yunie! Você ouviu só?" Rikku chamou a atenção de Yuna. "Temos assentos VIP!!!" Yuna riu ao ver o brilho nos olhos verdes da jovem prima.

Baralai voltou seu atenção para seus arredores. Muitos habitantes paravam para observar o Preator da Nova Yevon em pessoa, algumas crianças até apontavam para ele antes que suas mãe os reprimissem. Fazia um bom tempo que não saia, pensou, talvez até tempo demais. Realmente essa idéia de vir ver o torneio de bliztball não fora um má idéia, ele precisava tirar a cabeça dos recentes problemas. Enquanto pensava, um grupo de pessoas se aproximava deles em alta velocidade.

"Yuna!!!" Gritou um dos integrantes do grupo. "Yuna!!!" Repetiu até conseguir chamar a atenção da mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Yuna sorriu ao constatar que quem lhe chamava era seu noivo, Tidus, seguido por seus companheiros de time, correndo a toda velocidade. Quando chegaram, todos os membros precisaram de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego.

"Desculpa o atraso Yuna, mas alem de sermos barrados por um grupo de mulheres enlouquecidas, ainda Wakka se atrasou por causa do bebê..." Respondeu o homem loiro, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava recuperar o ar.

Sorrindo, Yuna abraçou o amado com força. "Tudo bem, Tidus. Estou feliz de que conseguiram chegar sã e salvos até aqui. Estou também ansiosa para reencontrar sua esposa e filha Wakka." Wakka acenou com a mão para informar que compreendera o mensagem.

Rikku tentou esconder o riso ao ver a entrada dos integrantes do time de Tidus, mas não consegui segurar quando Wakka voltou sua atenção para Baralai, olhando-o fixamente. O jovem Preator ficou assustado com a intensidade que era observado, recuando ainda mais ao ver que agora não somente o homem de cabelos alaranjados, porém todos os integrantes avançavam lentamente em sua direção. Fora uma surpresa quando Wakka curvou-se para Baralai.

"Sei que é petulância minha, mas gostaríamos que o senhor Preator nos desse a sua benção para vencermos o torneio!" Gritou Wakka a plenos pulmões.

Gippal juntou-se a princesa na risada. Ver Baralai sem saber o que fazer era algo raro e extremamente cômico, que o jovem al bhed sabia aproveitar ao máximo. Depois de recuperar o autocontrole, Baralai abençoou os. Em seguida voltou sua atenção para sua "adorável noiva" e "melhor amigo", pensando se não deveria deixar Paine ter sua vingança por Gippal lhe fazer pagar vergonha. Realmente a idéia lhe era extremamente tentadora no momento.

Foi Tidus resolveu a situação. "Ei pessoal! Acho que o torneiro está para começar!" Falou, dando um beijo em Yuna. "Nos já vamos, encontro vocês mais tarde para sairmos juntos." Com isso, ele e seus amigos se afastaram do grupo.

"Acho que essa é a nossa deixa também." Gippal se adiantou, passando pela multidão seguido por Rikku e Yuna, que conversavam e ria juntas, Baralai ainda irritado com amigo, e Paine entediada.

* * *

Nunca antes havia Rikku visto um estádio de bliztball. Era surpreendentemente grande e tinha uma quantidade incrível de maquinas aqui e ali. Até que eles têm um conhecimento sobre maquinas afinal, pensou ela assim que chegaram ao seu local devido. Uma ala solitária, em cima de uma das arquibancadas com um grupo de cadeira almofadas era o local VIP onde Rikku assistiria à partida. Sua empolgação aumento assim que o gigantesco globo de vidro foi preenchido com grande quantidade de água em poucos minutos.

Baralai suspirou quando sentou no primeiro par de cadeiras à frente, pensando que havia algo muito estranho no aspecto que Gippal olhava de tempo em tempo para Yuna e depois para o globo agora coberto de água. Adorava o amigo e o conhecia bem, e por essa razão ficou ainda mais inquieto em seu lugar.

Não muito depois de sua felicidade inicial, Rikku decidiu sentar-se. Olhando por uma cadeira vaga, ela acabou descobrindo que não havia qualquer outra que não ao lado do Preator. Gippal sorriu maldosamente para ela, quando notou a recém descoberta da falta de opções. Vendo não haver outra maneira, ela sentou sem mostrar qualquer delicadeza, cruzando as pernas uma sobre a outra.

Rikku não poderia dizer que está chateada por sentar-se perto de Baralai, muito pelo contrario; ele a tratavam de igual a igual, e como estavam sobre as mesmas circunstâncias do casamento arranjado, era como se fossem amigos lutando contra a maré do destino. Mas o que a irritava era não poder optar nem sequer no local onde sentaria, essa falta de escolha fora que o a trouxera a situação presente em primeiro lugar.

A voz vinda dos alto-falantes chamou a atenção da jovem. "Sejam bem vindos meus queridos fãns de bliztball!" Falou com entusiasma o interlocutor, movendo-se disco flutuante pelo estádio. "Espero que estejam ansiosos para ver um jogo de sobrevivência onde somente os melhores saíram vitoriosos e os perdedores voltaram para casa de mão vazias!" O publicou urrou. "Uau! Que animação! É disso que eu gosto! Mas antes de começar os jogos, tenho a honra de falar que nosso querido Preator veio se juntar a nós hoje, também buscando entretenimento!"

Baralai já estava a acostumado aos holofotes, mas jurou entre dentes trincados que Gippal sofreria alguma conseqüência quando chegassem ao hotel, ah faria questão de vê-lo sofrer.

"Nossos informantes também pediram para anunciar que não somente ele, mas também sua noiva está presente. Gostaria de apresentar a todos, a futura esposa do Preator, a princesa al bhed Rikku!"

O sangue da loira princesa gelou quando viu seu rosto aparecendo nas projeções do globo. Esquadrinhando assustada a fonte da imagem, pode ver um pouco acima deles um câmera-man sorrindo ao reparar que agora tinha total atenção da jovem. Pior ainda, ele estava agora tentando enquadrar Baralai junto. Ambos ficaram vermelhos assim que a platéia decidiu mostrar seu afeto, alguns assobiavam, outros batiam palmas, e lentamente como uma brisa leve antes da tempestade, os pedidos para se beijarem.

O deleite de Gippal, sobre o que seu amigo e a princesa iriam fazer sobre pressão, era consideravelmente grande. E foi uma surpresa não somente para ele, quanto para qualquer outra pessoa presente no estádio, quando um braço do jovem Preator envolveu a cintura de Rikku trazendo-a próxima dele. Aquele sorriso amável de Baralai era somente fachada, e o jovem al bhed sentiu a frieza por detrás do sorriso, uma frieza que prometia sofrimento.

"Como minha noiva nunca assistiu ao um jogo de bliztball antes, decidi trazer-lar para assim podermos passar um dia agradável juntos." O rosto de Rikku ficou vermelho com a proximidade do jovem. "Mesmo que seja contra minha vontade negar o pedido daqueles que querem ver um beijo, a princesa é tímida e prefere que façamos isso em privacidade." A platéia se comoveu com suas palavras.

Yuna ficou apreensiva que caso o jogo não começasse logo, alguma catástrofe aconteceria por parte dos dois, e foi um alivio quando alguém assobiou, atraindo a atenção de todos. Acima de uma viga estava a estrala de bliztball, Tidus, em toda sua gloria, segurando um bola com a mão direita enquanto acenava para Yuna. Sabendo que tinha a atenção de todos, ele sorriu com gosto, e com movimento rápido e preciso ele lançou a bola para o ar. Jogando-se em seguida, ele mergulhou em direção ao campo e chutou a bola assim que a tinha na posição exata, fazendo um gol onde estaria o time adversário.

A multidão urrou ao vislumbrar o gol, aplaudindo agora a entrado dos outros jogadores que se alinharam. Aquele era um momento glorioso para todos os bravos guerreiros que treinaram arduamente por um ano em busca da sonhada taça do torneio.

Baralai já soltara Rikku, e ela fez questão de mover-se o mais distante possível, entretanto sua atenção ainda se concentrava no jogo. Já o jovem Preator, virou-se para e jogar olhares mortais a seu amigo e uma reprovação a Yuna, afinal Gippal não estaria sozinho naquele golpe.

A primeira partida foi eletrizante já como o time a jogar era o Besaid Aurochs, com Tidus como atacante, driblando todos em seu caminho e finalizando com gols magníficos, enquanto os torcedores vibravam.

Não conseguindo tirar os olhos da partida, Rikku tornara-se um turbilhão de expressões. Suspirava aliviada quando a bola era pega pele goleiro, ria das palhaçadas que os integrantes faziam, fechava a cara aos gols inimigos e acima de tudo, gritava a plenos pulmões quando um belo gol era marcado.

Era impossível não se contagiar pela jovem princesa, percebeu Baralai enquanto o jogo acontecia. Era bom ver-la tendo um bom dia fora dos muros do templo de Bevelle, longe das regras restritas impostas pelas damas de companhia e pelos monges. Tinha vezes que achava que tudo aquilo poderia sufocar-la. Mas a jovem tinha uma vontade de ferro pelo que parecia.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo é que o torneio encerou-se com os Besaid Aurochs como os campeões. Tidus erguia orgulho a taça, enquanto seus colegas o levantavam, cada um sorrindo de uma orelha a outra por mais uma vitória. Rikku também estava maravilhada com a vitória.

Assim que terminou o enceramento, Baralai falou umas palavras finais, agradecendo a todos os jogadores pelo incrível torneio, e é claro parabenizando o time vencedor.

Levantando-se de suas cadeiras o grupo se dirigiu para saída, assim como a correnteza de pessoas, todas se dirigindo para pedir autógrafos dos jogadores. A fila estava quilométrica e lenta para chegar à estrela da noite, que tentava a todo custo fazer-la andar mais rapidamente. Yuna esgueirou-se por entre as pessoas até chegar a seu amado noivo.

"Parabéns Tidus!" Falou, lançando-se nos braços forte de Tidus.

Este riu e a apertou com força, mas a soltou assim que a passagem foi dada ao grupo. Com educação Tidus fez reverencia ao Preator, assim como todos em volta.

"Foi um jogo magnífico, Tidus." Baralai apertou a mão do jovem.

"Fico mais que honrado em escutar isso do senhor." Tidus sorriu, de um certo jeito envergonhado por receber tamanha honra. "O senhor vai ficar um pouco mais por aqui?"

"Não, preciso retornar aos meus..." Baralai estava falando quando Yuna interrompeu. "Sim vamos ficar mais uma semana."

Ambos olharam para a moça de curtos cabelos castanhos, Tidus confuso e Baralai surpreso. Mas ela não deu chance de nenhum dos dois responder.

"Não podemos partir sem antes arrumar as coisas para o casamento. Afinal os melhores costureiros estão aqui em Luka."

Rikku que até o momento não entrara na conversa, não pode acreditar no que sua prima dizia. A jovem pensara que finalmente teria um tempo longe daquela loucura de casamento arranjado, mas tudo estava contra isso.

"Yuna, eu **tenho **que voltar. A uma papelada imensa pra ser preenchida e não posso perder tempo com costureiros!" Baralai estava perdendo a paciência com sua conselheira. "Se for o caso, mande eles irem para Bevelle!"

"E você acha que não tentamos isso?" Falou Gippal com a sobrancelha arqueada e os braços cruzados sobre o peito. "Isso nos pouparia muito problema, mas eles se recusaram a mover-se até Bevelle somente para o seu casamento, diziam ter muitas coisas para fazer também."

Baralai não podia acreditar nisso. Ele era o Preator da Nova Yevon. Isso deveria ser motivo o suficiente para que eles fossem ate Bevelle caso fossem chamados. Respirando fundo, ele não queria fazer um escândalo no meio de uma multidão.

"Muito bem então, mas como fica o meu trabalho?"

"Dividimos tudo entre os monges, tenho certeza de que darão conta do recado." Yuna sorriu com a aprovação silenciosa de Baralai. Vendo que não haveria qualquer outra reclamação, o grupo, guiado por Paine, voltou ao hotel. Na entrada, Tidus falou que iria adorar acompanha-los para o almoço e que com certeza seus amigos do time também, e com um beijo em Yuna se despediu de todos.

O resto seguiu seu exemplo e cada um foi para seu quarto. Assim que Rikku adentrou o cômodo, ficou surpresa com a grandiosidade e glamour, não que em Bevelle não tive isso, mas lá as coisas eram bem mais pacatas, sem aquele brilho. Já ali, tudo parecia brilhar com suas próprias cores, vasos, lustres, espelhos, e as janelas, grandes janelas com sacadas. Sem pensar duas vezes ela as abriu, saindo para sentir o ar noturno.

"Uau! Como a vista daqui é bonita!" Disse ao vislumbrar o entardecer, o sol sendo engolido pelo mar, e tudo se tornando um breu.

"Realmente, tenho que concordar com você." Essas palavras pegaram Rikku de surpresa, que ao se assustar caiu de bunda no chão frio.

Ao seu lado, na varanda vizinha estava Baralai. Ele já havia trocado de roupa, tirando as longas mantas e vestindo uma camiseta larga e simples assim como um par de largas calças. O jovem também ficou surpreso com o susto que a princesa teve, inclinado-se o máximo possível para constatar se estava machucada, porém esta disse que nada tinha ocorrido e se levantou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a jovem.

"Creio que esse arranjo de quartos foi uma obra de alguém que está pedindo para sofrer." Disse Baralai trincando os dentes ao simples pensar na diversão que seu amigo deveria estar tendo no momento. "De qualquer jeito... sinto que foi uma boa coisa ter vindo para Luka ver o torneio." Desabafou.

"Ah é... você não costuma sair muito né?"

"Não sem uma escolta e um motivo serio... Por isso acho que preciso agradecê-la" Sorrindo para a jovem, ele se espreguiçou, fazendo com que a camiseta levanta-se um pouco mostrando o abdômen aos olhos verdes da princesa. Esta sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, e tentou em vão mudar o foco da visão, mas por algum motivo aquele pedaço de pele bronzeada capturava sua atenção.

"Bem acho que vou dormir." Disse assim que terminou de se espreguiçar. "Tenho certeza que amanha vai ser um **longo **dia. Então, boa noite, princesa." Acenando com a cabeça, ele adentrou o quarto, e Rikku pode escutar a porta se fechando.

Ela continuou um tempo, ali parada deixando que o vento brincasse com seu cabelo, enquanto tentava desesperadamente compreender o que se passava com sua cabeça. ELA achara o Baralai ATRAENTE. Realmente, ela precisa acabar com o casamento o mais rápido possível, aquilo estava ficando estranho de mais.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

Tentarei não ser tão atrasada, nem esquecer o próximo capitulo. Até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
